Amanda and Jess's Detective Adventure
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: This is my detective fiction story for school. My teacher it could take place anywhere with anyone in it! So I took advantage to use some KK-ness!


**"The Mysterious Case of the Missing Cat"**

It was a cool winter morning in Walt Disney World. I was hastily walking, glancing at my companion every once in a while. My partner, Amanda, and I were taking a walk down Main Street U.S.A. in Disney's Magic Kingdom in disguise. Why in disguise, you ask? Well, that's because just the other day, something strange happened and we were on the case.

"I must say, Jess," she said. "You seem to be in very deep thought."

"Why do you say that?" I asked very confused.

"Well, just by the way you're walking, slightly hunched over, as opposed to to you walking upright and straight. Also, you have barley said a word, which is odd because you're a very talkative person."

I just stood there, flabbergasted, trying to gather all of what she had just said to me.

"Right, and what do you suppose I'm thinking about?"

"Hmmm, just by the way you asked that, you're thinking about the death of your cat, Mr. Mittens."

That,indeed,was what I was thinking. That was the reason we were called here, because the supposed "murderer" was one of the Disney cast members. They have some suspects like the two thugs from _Tangled _or even one of the little green army men from _Toy Story_. As we approached the castle at the end of Main Street, I realized that Amanda wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Amanda?" I asked giving a curious look at her feet.

"Yes, my dear companion?"

"I'm not trying to be rude, but where are your shoes? It's kind of weird."

"Oh, Jess! I forgot to tell you! My new trademark is no shoes! Isn't it great?"

"Trademark, Amanda?" I asked still staring at her feet.

"Come one Jess! You got your collage degree, and you're going to tell me you don't know what-"

I cut her off by explaining to her how I did know what trademark meant, and telling her she doesn't need a trademark because nobody but the police know who we are and what we do.

"See Jess? _Some _people know who we are, therefore, I must have a trademark.

I sighed and just agreed knowing this could go on forever since she was far more intelligent than me. She insisted that I, too, should have my own trademark. After a while of thinking, I just pulled one of the books I had in my satchel that I carried everywhere.

"A book, really?" She asked shooting me a weird look.

"What? It's a good book!" I protested.

"About a bird?"

"Yes, and it's called "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe."

As we approached the entrance to the castle, Amanda had heard two-no-three people talking. She could tell one of the three voices was a military man's voice. The army man. The other two were, of course, the thugs. Once the room was vacant, Amanda peered in. Once she saw the coast was clear, she motioned me in. In the room sat three things: a table, one of those little pet jackets, and a name tag that read: **Mr. Mittens**.

"What could this be?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious Jess? This is obviously your cats collar, right?"

"I suppose so."

"Well, obviously this room has something to do with the suspects." She immediately took out her phone and opened the magnifying glass app. She inspected every aspect of the room, especially the things on the table.

"Um, Amanda? I just realized something."

"Yes, the police are on this case, but they've been on it for a week now so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"Don't you remember last time we did this? They got annoyed with us because we're not real detectives. Anyway, find any clues yet?"

She said that she had her suspicions like the thugs, army man, and that little jacket. I called her crazy, but in a good way. I don't think she minded. She knew she was crazy.

...

"Good cop bad cop?" I asked. It was time we had a little "meeting" with our suspects.

"No. Good detective bad detective, we're not cops, Jess."

I nodded in agreement, and we went in the room where the thugs were sitting.

"Where were you on January 5?" She asked

"I don't-"

"Answer!"

"We were at home! It was his birthday and we were celebrating!" One of the thugs said.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Positive." The other thug replied.

"Leave. Now." She said, pointing to the door.

Next came in the army man. Not even a word was said then. Only Amanda broke the silence by telling him to leave because he was just a toy, so he left.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked.

"The jacket. It was made by a Russian Spy who hated cats. He obviously chipped the jacket, giving it a mind of his own, making it hate cats. Then when you purchased the jacket, it killed your cat."

"Wow." I all I could say.

"Yep."

"Hey since this is all over, want to go get some ice cream?"

"Sure! I mean we ARE teenagers after all! Teenagers who can solve crimes faster than the police!"

"Yeah! You might want to put some shoes on though." I laughed

"That would be smart." She laughed back.

**The End**


End file.
